oihfedfhorigiojisdeffandomcom-20200214-history
Fgrg
here are many disadvantages to Mac OS X 10.10 Yosemite. Most software runs better on Windows. For the same reason that I would recommend an iPad over a Surface RT, I would recommend Windows over Mac OS. While there are many database management systems, the easiest to use is Microsoft Access. Microsoft Access is only available on Windows as is many other popular apps such as Visual Studio. If you like to write your blog posts in Microsoft Word, you would need the version of Microsoft Word for Windows. Other parts of the Office suite are only on Windows as well such as Publisher, Sharepoint, and Lync (although many of the Publisher features are available as part of MS Word for Mac). On the other hand, if you are a developer, you may need both. After all, Xcode – the program used to make iOS and Mac OS apps – is only available for Mac OS. So, if you are a developer you may want to make your app available for both Windows and iOS and therefore needing both Visual Studio and Xcode. Mac OS has a user base of 80 million and 51% of those users have the latest version, Mac OS X 10.9 Mavericks. 80 million is the exact same amount of users of Windows Phone. While Windows Phone has a 4% market share among smart phones, there are more desktops/laptops out there meaning that Mac OS has an even smaller market share than Windows Phone. As someone who has used Windows Phone, it can be frustrating to use an OS with such a small market share because apps tend to not show up on your platform. According to Apple, Windows 8 has a 14% market share among Windows users. Since 14% of a billion is more than 51% of 80 million, developers will be a bit more comfortable developing for the Windows platform. The problem with going for an OS like Mac OS is that even if you are completely sure that you don’t need any apps that aren’t available for Mac OS, you may need to in the future. When you buy a laptop (especially a $1000+ MacBook), you are expecting it to last five or six years. What happens if three years down the line you get a job that expects you to work from home using Access? What if you decide you want to go to school and the school requires you to run software that only runs on Windows? On the other hand, you could always install Windows 8.1 on a MacBook using Bootcamp which is surprisingly easy. If you use an iPhone and an iPad as many people do, there are additional benefits to using Mac OS X 10.10 Yosemite. When you receive a call on your iPhone running iOS 8, you will be able to answer it from your MacBook. Also, we have always seen iMessages go to iPads and MacBooks, but soon regular SMS messages will as well. You can even go to your wireless networks and simply click on your iPhone to use the phone as a hot spot. So Mac OS X Yosemite is an extension of your iPad and iPhone. An important thing to remember when comparing Windows 8.1 to Mac OS X 10.10 Yosemite is the form factor that these operating systems come in. Mac OS is shipped in a standard laptop. Windows 8.1 is built for touchscreen laptops. In fact, with Microsoft’s Surface Pro line a user could pull the keyboard off and use the pc as a tablet. The benefit to a Surface Pro tablet is that if a potential customer is deciding between a laptop and a tablet, they can have both. You might be asking, “but Rich, I was thinking about putting Windows 8.1 on my laptop but it doesn’t have a touchscreen. Will it still work?” Good question. It does. This is where the “Update” in Windows 8.1 Update comes in. Some users were having trouble with Windows 8.1. With the update, they added a bar to the top of the screen in full screen apps making it easier for “mouse and keyboard” customers. The last thing to compare is OneDrive and iCloud. OneDrive is integrated into the file structure of Windows 8.1. So whether I sign into my home pc with my Microsoft account or I use a computer that I’ve never used before, I have my files right in front of me. With iCloud, there is no easy way of finding what is there. There is an iCloud drive coming with Mac OS X 10.10 Yosemite, but it is not yet present in the beta. Currently, I would suggest Windows 8.1 over Mac OS. A desktop OS is not the same as a mobile OS. If you choose the wrong mobile OS, you might miss out on some cool games or some Google services. If you choose the wrong desktop OS, you could find yourself seriously deprived in the tools you need for the work you do. I try to use Mac OS as much as possible because the user experience is so pleasant. Occasionally, I am forced to go back to Windows. I couldn’t imagine what I would do if Mac OS was the only operating system I ran